After the War
by HpFanNumberOne
Summary: Its just after the war and everyone is trying to recover until an event happens that shocks everybody. Eventual Dramione and completely a Hinny story


**A/N - So this is my first story. Please don't be to critical about it. I don't mind helpful criticism but not hurtful stuff telling me how terrible it is ( which I hope it is not).**

**This fanfiction is set a week after the Battle of Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer - Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.**

Chapter 1

*Ginny's POV*

It's been a week after the Battle of Hogwarts now and Freds death has been a big challenge for my family including Harry and Hermione. George is the worst though, he is always crying and never eating or sleeping and he looks like a wreck. Fred's funeral was two days ago and we haven't seen him since. He's just locked himself in a room with really strong locks on it. We don't even know which room he's in.

I was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast when Professor McGonagall came over to me and said she needed to speak to me in her office. As we were walking up I was wondering why McGonagall needed to speak to me. Once we got up to the gargoyle. Professor McGonagall said 'Victory' to it for the password, which was really predictable but who cares. The gargoyle turned into stairs that went up into her office as she was the temporary Head Mistress and Kingsley Shacklebolt was the temporary Minister for magic. We started to walk up the stairs and when we got into the room I saw Harry, George, Ron and Hermione sitting there. Along with some of the Order. I walked over and sat on Harry's lap. I could hear Ron growl but everyone else ignored us.

"Now that everyone is here," McGonagall started, "the reason I called you all hear is because I have some great news for you." She finished with. Now I was really interested in what she had to say because I think we all needed something to make a bit more happy.

Harry was the first one to say anything. "What's the good news professor because I think we could all use some," Harry said. Everyone nodded at this including me.

"What I am about to to tell you might be a bit of a surprise and a bit unbelievable but it is all true and I'm not trying to mess with you after all this has happened because that is a bit cruel," McGonagall started," All the people on the light side that have died because of him or his death eaters between Voldemort's downfall in 1981 and his death a week ago have come back to life." Everybody looked her with a look of either disbelief or confusion. I was too shocked to say anything and I think that was the same for everybody else as well.

"Does that mean that my mum, dad, Sirius and Remus are alive again?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Right you are Prongslet," Somebody behind us said," You have told them Minnie." There was only one person who called Harry 'Prongslet' and only one person who had the guts to call Professor McGonagall 'Minnie' and that person was the one and only Sirius Black.

Me and Harry got up and Harry ran behind us shouting," Sirius you're alive."

"Sure are Prongslet. Guess who is behind me though?" Sirius enquired excitedly whilst hugging Harry.

"Padfoot, where have you got to because Lily is getting on my ne..," James stopped all of sudden when he noticed Harry standing in front of him. How Sirius knew that James was about to come through is beyond me. I could just hear him whisper 'Harry' quietly before running towards him and stealing him from Sirius into a massive hug with tears pouring down both of their faces.

Harry whispered to Mr Potter, " Dad," and Mr Potter looked like he was about to cry at Harry calling him that. Just to add to this Lily comes bursting through saying , "James, Sirius where have you gotten to I told James to com…," Lily stopped all of a sudden spotting Harry hugging James. This seems to be a recurring event that they would get half way through a sentence then freeze when they saw Harry. I mean fair enough they haven't seen him in what 16 years and he was only one at the time and now hes 17 and almost 18.

Harry steps away and starts speaking whilst he blushes it's so cute "Emm mum, dad this is eh.. Ginny my um.. girlfriend," Harry said with hesitation.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter, I'm Ginny Weasley, " I started off saying but I heard James whisper to Sirius, " Like father like son, always attract the redheads. My mum was a red head and so was my dads mum," and Sirius whispered back, " I know you Potters always go for the red heads. Another Potter trait must having uncontrollable messy black hair, I remember your dad and grandad both had the messy black hair, so does young harry over here," he says whilst walking over to Harry and ruffling his hair.

"Hey Sirius don't make this hair any more messy than it is okay," Harry says whilst laughing. I started laughing and soon everybody in the room was laughing their heads off.

All of a sudden George spoke up and he said, " Wait does that mean Fred is alive?"

"Sure does Georgie," Fred said coming into the room. Fred ran towards George and enveloped him into a big bear hug and George started to cry of happiness. Soon after Mum and Dad also started to hug Fred. I ran over and hugged him with all my might saying to him in a hushed voice, "Never think of leaving me again, understood." I felt him nod.

"Mum where are Remus and Tonks?" Harry asked his mum.

"I don't know darling but I think they might of gone to get Teddy," His mum replied saying.

"How do you know about Teddy?" I asked. I was really confused at how they knew about Teddy.

"I think I will explain this one," James said, " Basically when we died we ended up in this big, white place that was never ending and we could ask for anything we want and it would appear out of nowhere. This was great and we had a nice big house but we really wanted to see Harry so we just thought we want to see Harry and this telly thing turned up and we kind of watched what Harry was doing and keeping track on his life because we missed him so much." James finished.

"Oh right," Harry said, with a bright red face.

"Oh darling we didn't intrude on your private life so don't worry," Lily said comfortingly.

"I guess I won't have to explain anything to you," Harry said with relief evident on his face.

"You might also want to know that you have either a little brother or sister on the way." Lily said shocking everybody except James.

"How you have been dead for 16 years," Sirius said.

"Sirius we were going to tell you and Remus on Halloween but you can see we never got the chance. Lily was only 1 month pregnant and we both only found out a couple of days before."

"I'm going to have a sibling," Harry said with a look of shock on his face.

"You sure are," James said hugging Harry again.

"Come on everybody I think we should go down to breakfast before its over," McGonagall said and everybody silently agreed and started to walk down to the Hall.

**A/N - So this is Chapter 1 and hope you enjoyed it and i will try and write more chapters.**

**Please comment and vote and tell what you think of my fanfiction.**


End file.
